five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Two Weeks at Liquicky's Bubble Place
Story The Story Starts in 1988, after the bite of 87' John Alder decides to make a Restaurant since Freddy Fazbear Earned a lot of money, he decides to make a Restaurant The restaurant is called Liquicky's Candy, Playtime Place, the restaurant decided to open its doors in 1989, in the first Days in which the restaurant was having good attention from the people all good, For that then they already had 4 Animatronic s Liquicky, Sarah, Jolle and Bubble, they did not think that happiness would end too soon, In July 7, 1990 an accident happens, a girl is approaching Bubble, Bubble had a bug in her system that made her kill that girl, 6 girls saw her friend's death they were screaming but Bubble did not want witnesses so she kills 5 girls one survives hiding in a conduit ventilacion she traumatized, remember that her friend died in fredbears family dinner she came out crying, Everyone went to have it happened they saw her crying in the conduit they helped her out she said '' She killed my friends '' when they heard that, They asked where she answered that in a room the parents went to look for their daughters, meanwhile a security guard found them and found 5 bodies, he left the corpse of the first girl in the room. When the parents saw him next to Bubble they told the manager that they had to close the restaurant for several months .In 1991 the restaurant reopens Eric Fritz is hired as night guard The girl murdered in 1990 is stuck in the body of Bubble Meanwhile, 2 children are killed and nobody or their parents realize that the minds of the parents are erased. Of the two children the 11-year-old is involved in Liquicky and the 6-year-old in Jolle. a Girl of the 5 murdered of the age of 7 is stuck in Sarah. The restaurant would be in maintenance Closed and in maintenance in nights. They Build 2 Animatronics Lila and Johnny they have bodies of twins that were Killed in 1981 at the age of 8 The story will continue... Humans * John Alder 41-year-old, Creator of the Restaurant * Eric Fritz 29-year-old, night guard (Night 1 Week One- Night 5 Week One) ** Holter Fritz 24-year-old, Night guard (He hide the bodies of the 5 girls, Night 1 Week 2- Night 5 Week 2 ** Frida Silt 9-years-old, She survive when Bubble killed other Girls. Animatronics Liquicky He is the Principal Character of the saga, he has an appearance of a person * He has blue eyes, He has no nose, he has no ears,he is completely Blue he don't have eyebrows. Sarah 'She is an a Principal Character of the saga, she has an appearance of a Young Cheerleader * She has Green eyes, She has no nose she is of color pink and yellow. '''Jolle ' He is the companion of Liquicky he is a Principal character of the saga he has an appearance of a Cute humanoid Jelly. * He has Cute eyes, mouth. 'Bubble ' She is an a Principal Character of the saga, she has an appearance of a Bubble * She has pink eyes she is small and cute '''Lila and Johnny They're Principal Characters of the saga, the have an appearance of Penguins * To difference them, Lila has a big bow in the head and Johnny a small bow in the Chest. Mechanics and Features * Cameras: Do not stop at the animatronics for a simple second * Footsteps, Noises and Movements: Listen to the animatronicos for their footsteps, movements and noises * Ventilation ducts: The animatronics can pass, close the correct duct * Power: Do not waste everything, but the animatronics will kill you in a meeting . * Food: Do not eat cakes, sodas or candy that Liquicky brings you because ... they have poison * Gift: Do not accept the gifts of the animatronics... Nights Night 1 (Week 1):This is the easiest night only Bubble is active, Bubble will activate at 2 AM, She will be walking at 2 AM on camera 4 and 5, then it will be activated to kill you Night 2 (Week 1) :This is a more difficult night than the second, Bubble, Lila and Johnny are active, Bubble will be activated at 1 AM while Lila and Johnny at 4 AM .. Night 3 (Week 1): Now Liquicky and Sarah are activated, On Camera 3 Liquicky will take 1 hour with The Bubble Tea and the gifts ........ All (Except Jolle) will be activated at 3 AM Night 4 (Week): This is called Cutie Night,For having the 4 most beautiful animatronics Jolle, Bubble, Lila and Johnny will be activated at 3 AM this will be the first difficult night Night 5 (Week 1) :This night will be the same as night 1 But More difficult. Night 1 (Week 2):This night is called humanoids for having Liquicky and Sarah in the night will be activated at 4 AM Night 2 (Week 2): No animatronic will be activated tonight, The night starts with you in the game room arranging a game then a minigame called 1990 will appear Night 3 (Week 2): On this night you will appear on the stage repairing Jollee. Then the 1991 minigame (with Jolle) will be available for that night. Night 4 (Week 2): In the cameras you will find Sarah crying with a knife in the camera 7 this night t is called The Revenge, Liquicky and All the animatronics will be active at 2 AM Night 5 (Week 2):This night will be extremely rare any active animatronic at the end of the night will present a final Bad ending: if you did not enter any minigame Final Good: if you passed the game with the code: K-L-I-L Final True: if you passed the game without code and if you entered all the mini-games Phone Calls Week 1 Night 1: Hi, I'm ahh ... you know, no? oh ok Welcome to .... You know what it's called, right? Oh ok Bubble, Jolle, Lila and Johnny They were created to attract children for being too cute .. While Liquicky and Sarah are just out there on that stage and now .. Well Jolle already killed 2 children. And that Liquicky only gives them bubble tea, Tapioca .. ahh !Who cares? mmhh Good Night Night 2: Hello oh hello Only one message Good Night! Night 3: Y-----o-----u-u--u--u--u--u-u-u-u-u- th---ey Night 4: m-e-e-e-e-e--e Night 5: Hello? Hello Hello i need your .... Week 2 Night 1 : Help me please they Night 2- Night 4 no calls Night 5: Good Mor---Dead ! Endings * Bad Ending * Good Ending * True Ending Trivia * The game has a place in 1991 * This is the first game in the TWALBP saga * The story takes place on Manhattan, New York, U.S * Liquicky has 3 Jumpscares when all have 1 or 2 Jumpscares Category:Games Category:TWALBP